Funds are requested for the purchase of a Thermo Scientific LTQ Orbitrap XL mass spectrometer. This instrument would become part of the Analytical Biochemistry Core Facility of the University Of Minnesota Cancer Center. It would provide the university with analytical capabilities that are not routinely available for the analysis of low level small molecule analysis in complex biological matrices. Nine NIH funded principal investigators at the University of Minnesota in need of the analytical capabilities provided by the proposed instrumentation have been identified. Their primary need is the ability to observe and attain accurate mass and structural information to identify metabolites, DNA adducts (detected as modified DNA bases), and other trace constituents at low levels in complex biological matrices. The secondary need is for high resolution accurate mass and MSn capabilities to observe/quantify and confirm the identity of low levels of analyte in chromatographic traces with significant chemical noise. Much of the research outlined in this application will be done as part of the Carcinogenesis and Chemoprevention Program of the University of Minnesota Cancer Center. The goal of this effort is to understand mechanisms by which carcinogens present in tobacco products and the human environment cause cancer in humans. This information will be used to develop practical strategies for cancer prevention. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed instrument will be used for research into understanding mechanisms by which carcinogens present in tobacco products and the human environment cause cancer in humans. This information will be used to develop practical strategies for cancer prevention and identification of individuals particularly susceptible to the DNA damaging properties of carcinogens.